ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapoutland Pro Wrestling
Kapoutland Pro Wrestling(KPW)is a federation that is based in Las Vegas, Nevada, but does tour the country for its PPVs and weekly show. It is currently gearing up for the last PPV of the year, Double or Nothing, on Christmas Day. Besides it's monthly PPVs, it has a bi-weekly show, titled "Ignition" that debuted on November 3rd, 2006,and recently celebrated it's 1 year anniversary. History It All Begins Kapoutland Pro Wrestling was first founded in late 2004/early 2005 at the Kapoutland message board.(http://www.kapoutland.net) It was a way for the members of the board to participate in an online e-fed. Around June 2005, due to various reasons, the original incarnation of KPW was shut down. The final PPV, which was to consist of a huge Royal Rumble match featuring the entire roster with the winner becoming the KPW World Heavyweight Champion, never took place. Rebirth Kapoutman, the original owner of KPW, then passed the reigns over to Reverend Psycho (now known as Psycho James). Psycho was a frequent poster at the WrestleCrap forums. (http://realwrestlecrap.proboards39.com/index.cgi) Psycho planted the seeds for a KPW resurrection with his first show, titled the Kaos Tournament. While this wasn't Psycho's first show written on the boards, that was the Official WrestleCrap Forums Royal Rumble, it was the first one that featured the style of writing and booking synonymous with KPW. After getting the blessing from Kapoutman, Psycho resurrected KPW and announced the first ever KPW show, National Nightmare. At first, KPW went by the moniker "Kaos Pro Wrestling," but this was a fake name to hide Psycho's intentions. At GWE Crap Bottom, Reverend Psycho laid a beating on GWE owner DMR and introduced everyone to Kapoutman. KPW declared war on GWE and was renamed Kapoutland Pro Wrestling, in homage to the original KPW. This development lead Psycho to create a new home for KPW, so the efed was moved from the WC boards to it's own site. In the formative months, KPW and GWE both worked together, in sharing talent, and feuded viciously. DMR was fighting off the Ministry of Kapoutman, led by Reverend Psycho. Both men kept getting in each other's way. Psycho went so far as to buy out GWE using a consortium simply to shut it down and kill his opposition. Unfortunately for the Ministry, that didn't quite happen. While Psycho did fire DMR, that didn't stop him from laying out Psycho at Revolution. DMR challenged him to put GWE ownership on the line in a Hell in a Cell match at KPW Awakening. DMR won and GWE was separated from KPW. Psycho was assaulted by his mentor Kapoutman after the match. While Psycho ran the day to day operations, Kapoutman was still the legal owner of KPW. Both men fought for control of the company. Eventually, Psycho won out, becoming sole owner of KPW and ridding himself of the Ministry of Kapoutman. KPW was entering a new era which would dawn at the Kaos Tournament. Twenty-four elite athletes vied for the top prize in KPW that night, with DMR winning. However, a mysterious appearance by La Parka would be the precursor to a tragic loss to the company. Psycho had booked La Parka as one of two mystery opponents in the Kaos Tournament. He fought DMR in the first round, but got disqualified. He then revealed a Ministry of Kapoutman symbol on his attire. Seemingly aligned with Kapoutman, La Parka arrived in KPW, intent on creating turmoil. Soon after this revelation, La Parka vanished, and so did Psycho James. The Tundra Era Citing personal reasons, Psycho James reluctantly resigned from KPW. In his stead, Koko, D2, PrimeTyme and Hannibal took on the day to day operations of KPW. Keith Tundra was brought in as the owner of KPW. At first, fans didn't know what to expect. A press conference naming Keith owner let fans know that this was not going to be pleasant. Keith wanted to take KPW away from its violent ways. For months KPW suffered the tyranny of that old fart. However, the Keith Tundra era of KPW was about to come to an end. As KPW was primed to go to the next level with a new show, Ignition, the downfall of Keith Tundra was underway. At the end of the inaugural show, the lights went out on Tundra's boastful speech; when they came back, Tundra had been laid out by a mysterious assailant. Through the next few weeks, this mystery man made life miserable to Keith Tundra. Tundra became desperate to rid KPW of this man, so he baited him into a high stakes match at KPW Hungry for Blood. If the masked man wins, Tundra will leave Kapoutland Pro Wrestling. If the masked man loses, he must reveal himself. At Hungry for Blood, Tundra named himself the participant to face the newly dubbed "Mr. X," but he made the match No Holds Barred, which allowed Homefield Security to do all his dirty work. In a hard fought battle in which Tundra pulled out all the stops, he still lost to Mr. X. After laying out Tundra one last time, the mystery man unmasked, revealing his identity to be Psycho James. He had come home to KPW. The era of Tundra was over and a new era had begun. The Unholy Era Recently,though, a new era has taken over. With the death of Hannibal came the desecration of his grave by Sinister1. This caused an uproar in the Unholy Soldiers and ended up leading to the return of D2. With this, D2 sought to fight against KPW as a whole, beginning at KPW Revolution. A team of KPW Elite sought to fight off this new threat, but ended up losing in the main event of Revolution. This was a sign of things to come. Later on, several factions were on the brink of war. Among them were The Church of Sanch(Lead by "Alpha and Omega" Sanch Simmons), The Kaos Army(Lead by General Kaos), The Combine (Lead by Koko), The Unholy Soldiers(Lead by D2) & The KPW Elite(Lead by Psycho James). In the end, there was a match to decide who would be the dominant force in KPW. This was to be decided at KPW Insanity, which was renamed "Unholy War". The stakes were high, as not only were several factions threatened to be disbanded and titles to be vacated, but KPW itself was up for grabs, as Psycho James said he would sign over KPW to the winning faction of the match. At Unholy War, The 5 factions fought an epic match that hasn't been seen before and will never be equaled. At the end of the match, 2 factions were left standing, The KPW Elite & The Unholy Soldiers. Psycho James fought bravely with his team, but in the end, insurmountable odds lead to Psycho James being defeated by D2 and KPW now belonged to the Soldiers. The Unholy Era of KPW has begun. Recently, KPW has just come off the huge PPV spectacular, KPW Kaos Tournament. The stakes were high, as not only was the KPW World Championship on the line in the Chamber of FUN(An Elimination Chamber with FUN house-like elements), but many wrestlers had huge opportunities riding on victory in the tournaments. Psycho James had the biggest, as he had the opportunity to get a shot at regaining his company. However, he ended up getting cheated out of a victory by special referee D2 during his semi-final match. It wasn't the only trick D2 had in store that night, as he struck again after the main event. Mike Ragnal successfully retained his championship in the Chamber of FUN match against 5 other competitors. However, D2 came into the ring, and cited his open title shot contract he won at Double or Nothing nine months before and demanded a title shot at that moment. Mike Ragnal fought bravely and hard, but ended up losing the match and the title to D2. After the War... Psycho James did not take the loss laying down. He challenged D2 for a match, and D2 accepted. A "Fans Bring the Weapons" match was signed, and both men faced off with the fate of the company at stake. In the end, D2 pulls out a devastating maneuver and ended up sending James out of the company and into hell, a hell he hasn't returned from, and doubtful he ever will. Since that day, D2 has misused his power, pulling the puppet strings of most of the roster to fit his own sick, twisted agenda. All of the manipulations and all the horrors some of the roster members had to face can all be lead to D2 and his mind games. The worst part: There seem to be few people who are trying to attempt to stop it. KPW announces the beginning of an off season On the advent of KPW Double or Nothing, it was announced that KPW would adopt an off season, one that would begin at the end of Double or Nothing, and end around April. This is to both relieve problems with shows and to alleviate problems with the talent. Even though no shows or PPVs will be shown during this time, talent were advised to still check in, for exclusive off season content. Staff of KPW KPW has an extensive official "staff" of announcers, interviewers, referees, etc. The most recognizable faces are as followed: Yvon Pednault, KPW Play-By-Play Announcer: Age: 51 Hometown: Sioux City, Iowa Associates: Claude Quenneville, color commentator Bio: A graduate of Iowa State University with a degree in broadcast journalism, Yvon Pednault has been a part of KPW since its inception. He's called some of the greatest matches in KPW alongside his acerbic partner, Claude Quenneville. He has a distinct love for wrestlers who stay within the rules, and although he tries to retain his professional non-bias, he can't help but feel sympathy for the "heroes" of KPW. *** Claude Quenneville, KPW Color Commentator: Age: 43 Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana Associates: Yvon Pednault, Play-by-Play announcer Bio: Claude Quenneville was once known as Claude Quenneville, "Manager to the Stars". Claude has been involved with wrestling for most of his adult life, and has a unique perspective on wrestling, seeing as how he has managed some of the best wrestlers in history. Once the manager of the now defunct RWA's three-time Champion, "Dirty Dave" Rogers (who incidentally now owns his own promotion, Unlimited Action Wrestling...ask Hannibal), Claude has decided to settle down behind the microphone and join Yvon Pednault in adding his own "unique observations" to the commentary, no matter how risque they might be, or how biased toward the heels he might feel. *** Dick McCrotch, KPW Ring Announcer: ''' '''Age: 39 Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada Associates: None Bio: "The Voice of KPW Action", Dick McCrotch has lent his unique voice...and unique fashion sense to KPW rings all across America. He has introduced some of the greatest matches in all of KPW, and is almost NEVER seen in anything but an expensive tuxedo. Dick sometimes has a penchant for feeling used and abused, particularly by some of the roster, but still he deals with it all in good cheer and a hearty laugh. *** Bob Tremblay, KPW Lead Backstage Interviewer: Age: 75 Hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina Associates: "Fat Kid" Jerry Clemens, Catherine Sweet. Bio: Known as the "Dirty Old Man" of KPW, Bob Tremblay has seen it all, done it all, and is MORE than happy to tell you about it. Bob is quick with the insults, his trademark Budwieser in one hand and a microphone in the other. Bob has no compunctions about profanity, drinking on the job, and being an all around pervert. His personal feud with Claude Quenneville started when Claude ended up getting the announcer's position that he himself wanted, and so at every opportunity, Bob ALWAYS manages to shoot a barb or forty in Claude's direction. When asked why such a lewd, foul mouthed old man is allowed to stay in Keith Tundra's "family-friendly KPW", Keith simply replied..."I have no choice, he married my older sister." *** Jerry Clemens, KPW Intern: Age: 19 Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Associates: Bob Tremblay, Catherine Sweet Bio: "Fat Kid" Jerry Clemens is every wrestlers worst nightmare...an Internet smark with a job in wrestling. During Jerry's young life, he became hopelessly addicted to wrestling, but never to any of its finer points, preferring to nitpick from afar, mercilessly criticizing wrestler of EVERY federation when they blew a move, or missed a showdate...all from the safety of his keyboard in Milwaukee. How an annoying, fat slob of a smark landed a job as an interviewer in KPW is a mystery to most people, but Internet rumor is that Jerry Clemens snuck into a business meeting of Psycho James' and got the biggest scoop ever when he witnessed firsthand the contract signing of Hannibal, "Lord of the Abyss". When the air duct he was hiding in gave way, depositing his hefty ass on Psycho James' office floor, James appreciated his talent to get a scoop no matter what the cost and hired him on the spot. His favorite wrestler of all time is KPW's own PrimeTyme...MUCH to the chagrin of PrimeTyme himself. *** Catherine Sweet, KPW Backstage Interviewer: Age: 27 Hometown: London, Ontario, Canada Associates: Bob Tremblay, "Fat Kid" Jerry Clemens (not by choice...either of them), Johnny Tibodeau, Amanda Snyder Bio: Hired just before KPW Blood Debt in July of 2006, Catherine Sweet is a graduate of Fanshawe College with a degree in journalism. She is part of Keith Tundra's mission to bring more "family friendly" personalities to KPW, and rumor is she was hired for the fact that the women already on KPW's roster..."didn't meet up to standards" (Quote: Keith Tundra) Continual rumors of a romance between Catherine and Keith Tundra remain unsubstantiated as Keith is happily married and Catherine Sweet remains single. Jerry Clemens wants to date her, and Bob Tremblay wants to get in her pants, but she deters both of them whenever it comes up. On the job, Catherine is VERY much on the ball; being both knowledgeable about wrestling, the KPW Roster, and conducts herself with the professionalism normally reserved for in-field reporters dodging bullets in Iraq. Her great interviewing skills have also landed her on the KPW backstage segment "KPW Korrupdate" along with Johnny Tibodeau. *** Amanda Snyder, KPW Backstage Interviewer: Age: 21 Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana Associates: Catherine Sweet Bio: Not much is known at this time about Amanda. She was hired right before Unholy War to bring more females to the interview area of KPW. Her bright personality and drop dead good looks are quite a combination. While much isn't known about her, it has become apparent to many around KPW that she enjoys a stiff drink every now and then. More accurately...every now. *** Johnny Robinson, KPW Senior Referee: Age: 39 Hometown: Montgomery, Alabama Associates: None Bio: Keith Tundra appointed Johnny to be head referee before KPW's Blood Debt, and even after Tundra's depart, he remains to this day. He always calls the match right down the middle, regardless of the situation. As a boy Johnny's dream was to grow up to be a wrestler, so he stays in decent shape just in case the time may come for him to ascend to fame. Because of this, Johnny won't go down from a little tap like your average ref. Johnny always dresses in his zebra-striped referee shirt, and for some reason carries around a whistle. *** Johnny Tibodeau, KPW Main Event Announcer: Age: 25 Hometown: Anaheim, California Associates: Catherine Sweet, Dick McCrotch Bio: Johnny T has been KPW's Main Event Announcer for quite some time, but had a brief release from his duties when Keith Tundra fired him. Once fired, he had a brief stint as a Chippendale dancer, as reported by a KPW fan who chooses to remain anonymous. His absence was short-lived, however, as he was immediately hired back once Psycho James returned to power, and now also hosts the KPW backstage segment "KPW Korrupdate" along with Catherine Sweet. Current Active Roster *Chance Confidence *Corpse (Yet to Debut) *Danny Taylor (Yet to Debut) *D2 *General Kaos *Ghost Face (Yet to Debut) *Hi Ke *Hunter S. Core *Huss *"Hardcore Hebrew" Ishmael Insane *JD Covill *Joey Explicit *Krusher *Leon Milfy *Madison The Clown Girl *Merc *"The Unholy Saint" Mike Corral *Mike Ragnal *Mizzle *Momma Milfy *"Idolcidal" Rated H *"The Alpha and Omega" Sanch Simmons *Sinister1 *Skitzo *Smarky *Spyke Johannson *Stacy Milfy *Stinkoman *Supa Dupa Lucha *Synthy Eris *Wiki P. Deya *Wraith (Yet to Debut) *Yoshihiro Nakamaki Current Champions KPW World Champion: Smarky KPW Euro-Continental Champion: Mizzle KPW K-Division Champion: "Hardcore Hebrew" Ishmael Insane KPW Tag Team Champions: The Vanguard (Rip & Vertigo) Current link http://kpwwrestling.proboards61.com/index.cgi